Dramatic
by Elememtal1000
Summary: Someone has committed a crime and Maxxor is determined to find them. (I got inspired to write this after reading a few pages of a book that teaches dramatic writing. I wrote this late at night, so sorry for any mistakes I might have missed.)


In the great and powerful Kiru City, the heart of all the Overworld, a crime of monstrous proportions was commented during the dark and cold night.

It wasn't until early morning, that the crime was discovered by the early risers of the day.

The fastest runner was sent to bring the shocking news to the extraordinary ruler of the great and strong Overworld nation, Maxxor the Protector of Perim.

He, along with the citizens, were outraged by what had befallen their beautiful city and he naturally wanted the offender to be punished to the fullest extent of the law.

The Overworld guards were dispatched to every street, home and business in the city to question the citizens and gather any clues as to who did the unspeakable act. Once all the citizens found out what had happened, they were more than willing to give any and every thing they knew of what happened during the night.

But even with everyone within the city's walls cooperating to find the immoral villain and bring him to justice, no one saw anything suspicious during the dreadful night.

There were no clues, no eyewitnesses, no nothing that could lead the officers to the criminal.

The day slowly dragged on as every one and their mother went on hunting down the crook.

As the day draw to an end, Maxxor traveled to the scene of the crime. Intress, also wishing to see the graffiti on Maxxor's father's statue, came with him.

"I really don't see what the big deal is Maxxor." Intress said, staring up at the ten feet tall, bronze statue of a creature who looked just like Maxxor that people might mistake them for identical twins. The only things of Maxxor's father that were different from his son were: his hair (the father's hair was longer); the father unlike his son, had no tattoos on his face, only on his arms and legs and; of course, the red handlebar moustache and blue monocle, which were clearly spray painted on to the deceased Ruler's statue face.

"What!?" Maxxor yelled, turning around to face his partner. "How does this not upset you?" he asked.

"I didn't say that I wasn't upset over your father's statue being vandalized," Intress defended herself " ,but don't you think that you might be going a little too far in trying to catch who did it?" she asked.

"No." Maxxor said, formally, not even thinking over what Intress was trying to say.

"All right then, if that's what you think, I won't stop you, but whoever did this must be a Chaotic player." Intress begin to say. " They're the only ones who have that kind of fast drying paint and they have been known to spray graffiti in some locations."

"What's your point, Intress?" Maxxor asked. "Wither, human or creature I will find out who they are and have them punished."

"That's my point." Intress said. " It's almost impossible to track down the humans who do these kind of vandalism. You're putting too much energy and resources into finding them. If it bothers you that much then just have the statue cleaned. Post a guard to watch the statue during the night if you want to keep it from happening again, but having every guard in the city looking for the culprit when chances are you will never find him is not good for the city's safety and you know that."

Maxxor stayed there with his arms crossed, too stubborn to admit his mistake. But after a minute of Intress glaring at him with her hands on her hips, he caved in.

"You're right. I'll call the guards back to their regular duties and have the statue cleaned and guarded." he said.

Intress's hard glare soften to a sweet smile and she kissed Maxxor on the check, which turned his green face red.

"Don't take too long my husband. You know I hate sleeping alone." and with that, Maxxor's beautiful wife jumped on to a roof and continued to jump from roof to roof towards the castle until she was no longer in sight.

Sighing, Maxxor said: "I just love her."


End file.
